Talk:Nelyna
Species Identification I am curious about why this and other articles (e.g. here, here and here) have recently been edited to remove the descriptions of the characters' species. This seems to be information that is relevant to, and important for, any character article, and, moreover, is present elsewhere (e.g. here, here, here, here, here, here and here). Indeed, I suspect such descriptions are found in the majority, or even vast majority, of character articles. In order to preserve consistency, it is necessary to provide descriptions of characters' species either universally or not at all, or perhaps descriptions of the species of those characters for whom we lack images; editing a handful of articles to abide by one standard whilst leaving many more to abide by another, however, seems quite silly. -- Heliossoileh 17:31, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I find that adding "human" in some cases makes the initial sentence of an article read strangely. "Human former slave," while being technically and grammatically correct, reads very oddly, as does calling people out as "human colonists" rather than just colonists, and "human chief engineer". Hence the edits. --Tullis 17:37, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, that's probably horribly racist / speciesist of me, as constantly calling characters out as human bothers me, while identifying those who are aliens does not. : ( --Tullis 17:40, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Aesthetic concerns can often be addressed fairly easily (e.g. "Former human slave" rather than "Human former slave"), and I personally see nothing aesthetically displeasing about "human colonist". ::As your latter comment suggests, terming someone a "human chief engineer" is not at all inappropriate given the universe in which that individual resides; Mass Effect contains numerous species in addition to humanity, and few would consider the phrase "salarian chief engineer" to be "odd", including, notably, yourself. Thus I propose a maintaining of the present standard of describing a character's species, with perhaps a renewed focus on making these descriptions as aesthetically appealing as possible. --Heliossoileh 18:11, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::("Former human slave" makes it sound like she used to be human, and a slave, and is no longer (slave or human). Talitha would clearly need particular handling.) Yes; if you want to add species, look at make it aesthetically pleasing. I'd rather go for something more along the lines of "human, and chief engineer of whatever". :::I suppose we're not used to reading "human" as a descriptor, so there's an element of whatever the literary equivalent of the uncanny valley is. --Tullis 18:16, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Possibly Dead On Illium while helping Shiala with the medical scanning contracts on the Zhu's Hope colonists, the asari who you talk to mentioned her daughter was killed in the attack on the citadel, and was the greeter for the consort, though it could be someone else I'm sure that this was a reference to her.CyanDeadEye 17:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC) It's just speculation but I went to the same conclusion. It can't be confirmed but why not ? This is left to the player imagination. I don't know if such a speculation should be mentionned in the article. Croquignol 03:59, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :There were multiple asari working in the Consort's offices though, weren't there? I'm pretty sure I saw at least two or three. SpartHawg948 04:06, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, there were at least two or three, and who knows how many more had that day off, or who's work-shift hadn't started yet.--Effectofthemassvariety 06:00, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::It is just speculation because Erinya doesn't mention them by name, but I believe that it was the writer's intent that the player would conclude Nelyna and Saphyria were her daughters. She also says her other daughter worked as a receptionist for the embassies and there is only one asari working there. —ArmeniusLOD 03:13, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, it's also speculation because there were multiple asari who worked at the Consort's place. And IIRC, and as someone edited earlier, her other daughter was stated to be a worker and not a receptionist at the embassies. And there were two named asari who worked at the embassies, and given that the asari, as a Citadel race, likely have an embassy, that would add quite a few other asari embassy workers. SpartHawg948 03:23, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Citadel Expansion Pack - Bioware, make it happen :P --ArmeniusLOD 03:32, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Indeed! I was upset in ME2 when I could only go to the human embassy. Now is BioWare's chance to rectify this and at the same time answer this particular question/dilemma. SpartHawg948 04:00, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Agreed as well. I hate the fact you can't walk around the Presidium or go into the Citadel Tower to see the aftermath of what happened. While it may have been two years, there are still probably still some scars, somewhere. I actually liked walking around the Presidum and the Wards in ME, I frequently made visits to the Citadel just to take in the view. BioWare did a really good job in rendering the places and it was always sight. So here is a third vote for a Citadel Expansion Pack. :::::Also just as a side note I found a video where you have Erinya saying worker. Just in case this issue is brought up again. Lancer1289 04:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Ermm, I don't remember multiple Asari Consort greeters in ME1. SkyBon 13:28, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::So Nelyna is the only greeter that works there? You're assuming the one we see is the only one. JakePT 13:41, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed Sha'ira could have had multiple greeters, we only see one so that isn't solid enough evidence. Lancer1289 14:12, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yup. I mean, if Asari Consort Greeter = Nelyna, then she'd want to seek a new employer. If she's the only one, that means no time off for vacations or anything. That Sha'ira is a regular slave-driver! SpartHawg948 19:46, August 17, 2010 (UTC)